All For You
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He had to hold back his own fears to take care of her own. Because he loved her, he had to stay strong for her.


**This is an old story. Haha. I was looking through the stories on my USB, and I happened to bump into this one. Thought you guys might like it. :) It has Lomille in it and also a hint of Kenmille friendship. Honestly, I ship Kenmille and Jogan. I REALLY like Jogan. Not many people write about it though. Anyways... Erhm... Here's the story!**

* * *

It was an odd situation the one they were in. That much he could say. He had always been frightened of small spaces; they gave him the creeps. He couldn't stand it. Anytime he was in a small or crowded space, he felt like everything around him was just caving in, and he was left to panic and shake in fear. But now here he was, trying to keep calm for her safety. Because sometimes you just have to let go of your fears to worry about another's.

"Camille?" he whispers, taking a seat beside her on the elevator floor. He reaches his hand and rubs her shoulder comfortingly, making her whimper in fear. She doesn't look up but stares straight ahead, her eyes filled with tears she has still not shed.

"Camille," he tries again, practically begging for her to respond, but all she manages to let out is a small sob. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and brings her into a hug as she shakes from fear. Her legs are brought up to her chest, and she hugs them together with her small arms. He can faintly feel his heart pounding against his chest as he tries to stay calm for her sake. He has to be brave for her.

_What are we gonna do?_ He wonders, his eyes landing on the closed elevator door. Hadn't Mr. Bitters talked to Buddah Bob about the elevator? Apparently not, for if he had, they would not be stuck in this situation.

The small boy cocks his head to the side to take a look at the smaller brunette. Her lips tremble as she lets one word escape her lips . "Logan?" she asks, her breaths coming out deep and shallow.

"Yeah, it's me, Cami," he whispers, a small smile grazing his lips. Carefully, he tightens his grip around her and brings her close to his chest. She shivers and shakes, but stops suddenly when she takes notice of the arms wrapped tightly around her. She looks up at him, their eyes meeting. She smiles as well, her eyes still moist with tears. She clings to him and doesn't let go. For the first time since the elevator stopped, she feels safe.

"L-Logan, I wanna get o-out," she stutters into his shoulder.

"We will, just hang on. I'm trying to think of a plan, since . . . I forgot my phone. D-do you have yours?" His voice fills with hope. He waits for her answer, but she shakes her head, once again trembling like a frightened little mouse.

"I left it at 2J. I didn't think I would need it. I-I'm sorry." A soft cry penetrates the air around them as she once again buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," he whispers in her ear. He runs his hand through her curly brown locks and holds her close, wishing for all of her pain to stop. "We'll get through this . . . together."

Logan stares down at Camille, his eyes filling with worry for the younger girl. He knows exactly how she feels; him being claustrophobic as well. He knows that he needs to calm her down before she gets sick from so much crying. But he just doesn't know how. Whenever he is in this situation, Kendall is always there to comfort him. And the little times Kendall isn't there, he has always had one of the other guys by his side. But now it isn't he who has to be comforted; it is Camille. And he has to help her, one way or another.

"Camille, you need to calm down. I don't want you getting sick." His pleads go unnoticed. Her cries become even louder, and soon she is holding onto him as if it depends on her life. She is unaware of anything but the fact that they are caught in a broken elevator with nowhere to go. Even though her eyes are closed shut, she feels like the walls are slowly closing in on her.

"Logan, make it stop," she whimpers, her fingers wrapping around the soft fabric on the back part of Logan's jacket. He hisses in pain as the nails from her other hand dig into the back of his neck. Camille notices this and slowly moves her hand away, keeping both of her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Sorry," she apologizes shyly.

Logan smiles at her, his hand running up and down her left arm in what is supposed to be a comforting motion. But as hard as he tries, nothing can calm her down, and this scares him greatly.

"Hey, look at me." Logan unwraps one of his arms from around her and lifts her head up with two fingers. "You need to breathe in and out for me. Do it slowly, okay?"

Camille nods and breathes in, a small cry escaping her lips once more.

"It's okay. Try it again."

Camille breathes in again, her hand gripping Logan's in a death-grip.

"Okay, now out," Logan says after a few seconds have passed. Camille does as she is told, but breaks down completely. She melts into Logan's warm embrace and buries her face in his chest, letting tears freely leak from her chocolate brown eyes and roll down her flushed cheeks.

"Everything is okay, Cami . . ." Logan bites down on his lip and tries hard to think of a way to get them out of the suffocating enclosure. "I'm gonna try and knock on the door okay? Maybe, if we're lucky, someone will hear us."

Camille nods but clings to Logan when he attempts to get up from the floor. "Don't leave me!" she cries out, warm tears pooling around her eyes. Logan just sighs and rubs his forehead with the one hand that is not on Camille's back.

"Alright." He takes her hand in his and helps her up, only for her to fall back down. "Camille, you okay?" he asks with concern. The brunette shakes her head and stares up at him.

"I'm scared. The walls . . . they're so close."

Logan nods. "Come on, just hold onto me," he says as he helps her to feet again, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her standing. She wraps both of her arms around his neck and hides her face in his chest. Smiling, Logan walks them over to the door and knocks on the door with his free hand.

"Help!" he screams, hoping that someone will hear him. "Help! Is anyone there?" He stays quiet and waits for a response, but his shouts go unanswered. "Heeeeelp! Someone please help us! HELP!"

"Stop screaming," Camille whimpers in pain. She starts to cry again while Logan just stares down at her with confusion.

"Why? What's wrong?" Logan asks her, his heart breaking at the sobs making her shake in his arms.

"My-my head hurts," Camille responds.

Logan brushes back her hair and lays the back of his hand against her forehead, panic rising to his chest when he feels her skin burning up. "You have a fever," he whispers out.

"Logan, I-I feel bad," Camille breathes out, her grip on him slightly loosening. "I . . . I don't feel goo-"

Logan lets out a startled cry when Camille suddenly goes limp in his arms. Slowly and gently, he lowers her down to the floor and bends down over her small figure. "Come on, Camille, you can't pass out on me!" he panics. With shaking hands, he removes his jacket and lays it on top of her, bringing her warmth.

And then he's on his feet again, knocking on the door like there's no tomorrow. He shouts and cries out, praying that someone will hear him.

"Logan?"

A giant grin penetrates Logan's pink lips when he hears a voice calling his name, recognizing it instantly.

"Kendall!" he shouts. "Get us out!"

"Us?" he hears Kendall ask from the other side.

"Yeah, _us_. Me and Camille, we're trapped in here. She passed out! Get us help NOW!"

"On it."

Logan can faintly hear Kendall's feet shuffling against the carpeted floor. He kneels down on the floor and gathers Camille in his arms, hugging her to his chest. Her eyes start to flutter open just as he hears Kendall's footsteps getting near, being followed by someone else's.

"Logan, I brought Bitters!" Kendall shouts, pressing his ear against the door to hear Logan's response.

"Okay," Logan shouts as quietly as he can so he won't disturb Camille. The smaller brunette is now cuddled against his chest, her eyes watching him with panic.

Logan can hear Bitters messing with something on the elevator, and soon the door in once again open with an angry Bitters and a grinning Kendall on the other side.

"Thank you!" he squeaks out.

"Whatever," Mr. Bitters grunts as he leaves to hide in his secret closet.

Kendall walks up to Logan and Camille and scans them with worry. "Are you guys okay? How long where you in there? Logan, aren't you claustrophobic? How did you-"

"Kendall, calm down," Logan whispers quietly. "We're fine, just a bit shaken up." The short response seems to take off some of the weight on Kendall's shoulders.

"Is Camille okay?" he wonders out loud, nodding to the short teen held in Logan's arms.

"You alright, Cami?" Logan asks her, his eyes landing on the sick girl. Camille nods, her body shivering from her raging fever. "Here, take her. I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Bitters about finally fixing that elevator. Because I swear, if I get stuck in that elevator again, I will not make it out alive."

Kendall takes Camille from Logan's arms and holds her close. Camille watches from the corner of her eye as Logan walks away toward Bitter's closet.

"Come on, Camille, let's get you to bed," Kendall whispers, a smile coming to his face. He walks into the elevator and presses the number two for the second floor. And no sooner have the doors closed that he hears a loud crack and the elevator stops altogether.

"Not again!" Camille shouts, gripping to Kendall's jacket.

Only two words slip out of Kendall's mouth. "My bad."

* * *

**Dumb ending, I know... Okay, so this is where things get real... CRAY!**

**ASDFGHJKL! WHO SAW BIG TIME DECISION?! I was like waiting throughout the whole episode, already knowing who Kendall was going to choose, because come on, there were too many hints pointing towards Jo. Let's face it. But even though I knew that, when he knocked on her door, I was going crazy in my head. Hehe. And then he goes all like "Hey" with this big smile on his face. Then they show Jo, and she's crying, and her voice is all shaky when she says "H-hey" back.**

**That episode was awesome! Aww! And the Jarlos bromance was adorable! And how about Logan and Camille trying to help Kendall out? And then the Kendall/Katie moment at the end. I thought it was sweet the advice she gave him. To listen to his heart and not his head, because his heart would lead him in the right direction. And that's exactly what happened. While his head kept noticing things that reminded him of Lucy, his heart pulled him towards Jo.**

**Man, I just noticed this author's note is getting long, but I'm just so happy. Finally after one year and three months, we have Jendall back. :)**

**And yeah, some of you may argue with me, saying that the ending to Big Time Decision wasn't entirely clear, and Kendall could still choose Lucy. I know that. But the girl he didn't choose was going to leave, right? And, well, there are pictures from later episodes with Jo in them and none with Lucy. Besides, Logan told Kendall to knock on the door of the girl he liked the most. And that's what he did.**

**Okay, I gotta go now. I just realized I'm fangirling over Jendall in the author's note of a Lomille story. And man, what is with me not updating Falling Angel? Yeah, sorry about that. Goodbye now. :) And sorry to all the Kucy shippers who read that author's note. :/**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
